vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbral Blot
Summary Umbral Blots, or Blackballs, are constructs made to look like Spheres of Annihilation, powerful artifact-tier holes in reality that erase the existence of all they touch. The blot is described as "a hovering sphere of absolute void". Often, it is mistaken for such Spheres of Annihilation, obeying creatures capable of commanding such creatures until it decides to turn on them. It is said that Umbral Blots were created by the Old Gods- those that ruled prior to the gods of today- to be messengers and even assassins, and are credited with the downfall of their creators, destroying them completely. Now they simply wander the cosmos idly. This creature is found on Page 223 of the Epic Level Handbook. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Umbral Blot, Blackball, Sphere of Annihilation Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, likely eons Classification: Divine Construct Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure (Those touched by the Blackball are subjected to much the same fate as a Sphere of Annihilation, erasing their mind, body, and soul from existence; this ability is so potent even the Old Gods were supposedly killed by it), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, Supposedly killed the Old Gods, who were likely comparable to the likes of Corellon Larethian), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 1, as a creation of the gods forged from divine material, it likely shares the same divine physiology as its maker, a representation rather than something truly as it appears), Void Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, is literally made from the Void), Enhanced Senses, Damage Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent creatures), Dimensional Travel/Spatial Manipulation via Planar Travel (Capable of folding space at will, allowing it to transport itself to the Ethereal or even any other plane as it pleases; tentatively, it is also able to bring others to such places), Regeneration (Mid), Air Manipulation via Vortex (Creates a powerful blast of air around itself, explained as the release of control it maintains over said air, sucking in all things within a radius, akin to the force of a Black Hole), Stealth Mastery (An Umbral Blot is "perfectly silent" and generates quite literally no noise), Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Considered vastly, laughably superior to the likes of Sertrous) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to those capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Whatever it touches is invariably cast into the void) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Infinite Range: Melee, tens of meters with Vortex Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, far above the likes of humans, the sages of which possess vast knowledge of the Planes and are capable of mapping the entirety of such planes- only slightly below many of the strongest minds of the Mind Flayer's Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Void Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons